


The Best man

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, current IsaJJ of course, post OtaJJ, pre otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: "Yes, about that, I was wondering if you could be my best man for the wedding?"Otabek was silent for a while, trying to register what he had just heard. It hadn't  yet properly sunk in when he replied "Yes, sure," nonetheless, as he felt he ought to. He was glad he did when unseen before tension seemed to leave JJ's body and he was once again fully his boisterous self.





	

"Ooo-tabek, exactly the man I was looking for!" 

Otabek stopped in what he had thought to be a very discreet and sure getaway. He closed his eyes and sucked in a mouthful of air, bracing himself before he turned around, seemingly chill and undisturbed. 

"JJ," he just simply acknowledged the other man's presence, but it seemed like the only encouragement the other needed.

"It gets harder and harder to get even a glimpse of the podium with these three around, huh?" JJ said as a casual conversation starter, draping an arm around Otabek's stiff shoulders like he had no care in the world.

The winners' ceremony for the World Championship had just finished. JJ had placed under Otabek this time, but what was the good in that if Otabek himself had been on 4th again. This season had not gone so well for Otabek, although he did hold the title of Four Continents' champion, in the least.

"Yes, I guess Victor 's comeback does not help in the well being of the masses," Otabek replied monotonously. He did hope this wasn't going to be a long conversation. He wasn't in the mood for it. He had more pressing thoughts on his mind. He also needed to man up and properly congratulate Yuri. He knew Bronze was not something Yuri would be flaunting, but Otabek wanted to reassure him it was still an accomplishment.

"Why, don't call us 'the masses', please. I at least don't accept to identify with that derogatory term. We're up there in the top with the big guys. It's only just a matter of circumstances of the competition day itself to decide how the names shuffle in the placements board, you know that," JJ raised his shoulders, all a display of self spoon fed optimism Otabek got used to long ago.

"Yeah, maybe," Otabek replied, in his same manner, just to fill his own quota in the conversation.

"Right, right, but let's not stress about that right now," JJ went on in the same cheerful manner, letting his arm slip off and adding an almost solemn touch to his expression. It seemed that there was a less apparent reason behind holding this conversation and Otabek was now going to hear it.

Otabek remained silent and narrowed his eyes at him and JJ understood that one characteristic sign of Otabek being ready to listen intently.

"So-," JJ started with a short intake of breath. "As you may know, I'm getting married in a few months. August, the 23th, more precisely. I'm sure you received the invitation - I hope you did," JJ reinforced questionably. 

"I did?" Otabek edged his response into a slight inquiry,too. It was strange that JJ would go as far as to pose serious and solemn for a simple confirmation on Otabek 's participation at his wedding.

This couldn't possibly be JJ thinking Otabek wouldn't want to attend the wedding because they had dated a while ago. After all, they had been all over that way before Otabek had left Vancouver. They had managed to fall back into this grumpy friendship of sorts in that remaining time. Which worked well for them. JJ still texted him almost regurarly. They congratulated each other on their wins. They still exchanged advice (Otabek was sure there was no other skater JJ would even ever consider to look in front of as unsure or weak as to ask for advice). He had even bombarded Otabek of all people with anxious pleas about courting Isabella. Which was never awkward either - if one didn't take into account an anxious JJ being awkward in itself; which wasn't the case with Otabek. 

"Yes, about that, I was wondering if you could be my best man for the wedding?"

Otabek was silent for a while, trying to register what he had just heard. It hadn't yet properly sunk in when he replied "Yes, sure," nonetheless, as he felt he ought to. He was glad he did when unseen before tension seemed to leave JJ's body and he was once again fully his boisterous self. 

"Great!" he grinned his winner grin, with a slap on Otabek 's back. "Thanks, bro, I'll see you later, then. Don't want the mean fairy to drop some of that bronze-d frustration on me, too," he waved and carried on and away with his good mood.

"Otabek-," he heard coming from behind, getting what and who JJ had meant. 

"Yuri, congratulations on your first Worlds medal," he said as warmly as he could.

"Yeah, not what I was expected at my first Worlds, though," came the sort of reply Otabek had expected. Before Otabek could say anything to that, though, Yuri sort of tensed, hurriedly adding, "Bronze is not bad, yes, but I beat Victor in Europeans and you beat Katsudon in 4CC, so this is just-"

"Frustrating, yeah. But you're still up there in the top. The way names shuffle on the placements board is just a matter of variables on the very day of the competition," Otabek used those same strangely wise words of reassurance, although he wouldn't ever admit who they had come from, especially to Yuri. More so when Yuri seemed to really consider them, mumbling an 'I guess'. 

He was also quite touched that Yuri had apparently realized he might have made it insulting to Otabek, last year's World's Bronze medalist.

"What was that all about with him?" Yuri inquired about the now departing figure of JJ.

"Oh, just small talk about his wedding," Otabek summed it up nonchalantly.

"Eh, he even sent me an invitation - as if Victor and Katsudon's wasn't enough of that marital drama nonsense going around. He's barely 19, too - desperate much?"

"So are you going?" Otabek asked.

"Are you?" Yuri enforced, as if it just dawned on him that they might be on different wavelengths.

"Of course. I should," Otabek replied simply. 

To his credit, Yuri didn't immediately burst at that, but seemed to ponder over it for a few moments. "Ugh, you said you trained in Vancouver, too. Were you rink mates there then?" he said eventually, just moderately spiteful. 

"Yeah, we were - for the entirety of my first senior year," he answered carefully.

Yuri let that sink in, too. "When even is that wedding?" he started indignantly, eventually, "As if our schedules aren't shitty already when it comes to breaks, now we're all losing our precious time on the loser's lame wedding-," he went on ranting almost dramatically as they started to walk.

Otabek smiled as he listened to Yuri. Why must all of the people close to him be so extra?


End file.
